The Wager!
by Yih
Summary: Harry Potter, 7th year Slytherin, has an agenda – seduce the impossible-to-seduce Severus Snape… and Draco Malfoy, his best mate, is not pleased at all with the situation! Featuring Harry/Draco/Severus!
1. In which the scene is set

**Disclaimer: **Everything owned by J.K. Rowling, just letting the characters take a different spin of yarn. No profit being made, so don't sue. You'd get nothing.

* * *

**THE WAGER**  
**by Yih**

**1. In which the scene is set  
**

Harry Potter, 7th year Slytherin, had a bit of a reputation of being reckless, yet cunning and never backing down from a challenge given, yet somehow always managing to win his bets – and _that_ was the reason all the upper year Slytherins were gathered in the Common Room to put their deviant minds at work on how to undo their great Head Boy.

"I know! I know!" exclaimed Gregory Goyle, 7th year Slytherin, known not at all for the sharpness of his mind.

His fellow housemates turned to him, disbelief and incredulity that Goyle could possibly come up with anything to hinder the great Harry Potter.

"Well," said Theodore Nott, 7th year Slytherin, with the proclivity toward scorn and derision toward all students, his housemates being no exception, "what exactly do you have in mind, _Goyle_?"

Goyle motioned for his housemates to gather close as he divulged his grand scheme. "It took me a while," he began and the rest of them nodded all too well with understanding, "but the more I thought about it, the more it began to make great sense."

"Get on with it," Nott snapped. "We don't have all day to listen to you."

"Fine," Goyle muttered, aiming a rather weak glare at Nott. "What if Potter had to seduce someone that cannot be seduced?"

"That's your original thought?" Nott said mockingly. "Potter can seduce anyone. We've all," he continued, nodding at his fellow housemates, "have seen those bets fail."

"What if it was someone off limits?" said Vincent Crabbe, 7th year Slytherin, who tended to come to the defense of his best mate without much success.

"Hmm…" said Daphne Greengrass, 7th year Slytherin, rumored to be the prettiest girl of her year with an equal measure of cunning. "What about a Professor?" she suggested and then slowly her lips curved upward. "What about Professor Snape?"

* * *

"One day," Draco yelled as Harry threw his robes on, "you're going to get a bet you won't be able to make!"

Harry cocked his head back and grinned cheekily. "You're just jealous," he said, winking, and grabbed his bookbag. "I'm off to laboratory! You better hurry if you don't want to be late."

Draco groaned as he glanced at the clock where his hand was pointing to 'potentially late to Potions,' while Harry's was aimed at 'right on time to help prepare the materials.' His best mate was exceedingly daring and far too clever. Harry had even managed to get on Professor Snape's good side, going as far as being his assistant, a position Draco had coveted because Severus was godfather, _however_, he was nowhere near as good at Potions.

Draco wiggled and stretched under the comforters as the hand shifted to 'probably late to Potions.'

It was rather nice to share this room with Harry, Draco thought. After all, this was the Head Boy's private room, but Harry hadn't wanted it unless Draco roomed with him. At that moment last year, Draco remembered the hope blossoming within until he realized Harry was still very much oblivious.

"_Of course," Harry had said, "I want you to room with me. You're my best mate and I've been alone all my life. What's the fun of having a room all to myself?" _

The worst part was Draco got to hear each and every one of Harry's indiscretions.

On the clock, the hand was now at 'very probably late for Potions.'

* * *

Something was most definitely up. The Slytherins were chitchatting, disregarding Professor Snape's blatant glares for them to behave as proper members of his house. Draco's eyes shifted to Harry, who as usual didn't notice what was going on behind him.

For being so Slytherin, Harry could be a rather thickhead at times.

Draco shook his head as Harry bent down to his potion and waved his hand until the fumes wafted over to him. He sniffed delicate and smiled ever so slightly. Harry likely had done his potion perfectly.

Draco glanced down at his own effort, which was nearly flawless. He was about to lean forward to take a wift of his potion when Professor Snape's shadow fell over the cauldron. Draco felt his body grow stiff with tension.

"Professor," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Professor Snape responded, glancing down at his potion, "decent attempt, but the coloring is off. Add a pinch of moondew."

Draco nodded as Professor Snape moved over to Harry's side of the table. Draco opened his drawer and took out the moondew. He set the small pot down as he heard Professor Snape murmur, "Well done, Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said softly.

Draco glanced sideways surreptitiously and saw a bright smile on Harry's face. Draco glowered at the pot of moondew. At some times, Potions was his absolute favorite class _because_ he was partners with Harry, but most times, Draco sincerely detested it to the core of soul.

Such times like this.

* * *

"Potter!" Goyle shouted as he motioned at the other boy to join him where a crowd of Slytherins were gathered. "Here Potter!"

Draco glanced contemptuously at Goyle and the others and grabbed Harry's arm. "Let's go."

"Wait up," Harry said, pulling away. "I'll be just a minute."

Draco watched Harry jogged over to Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins, and reluctantly he followed after Harry. As he drew closer, he could hear their furious whispers, hear the excitement in their voices, and finally hear actually what they were proposing.

"The wager is this… _seduce Professor Snape_," Goyle said. "If you've got the bollocks, that is."

"Absolutely not!" Draco said sharply.

Every head, including Harry's, turned in his direction. Draco flushed indignantly and continued, "That's against the school rules."

"Actually," Daphne drawled, "it's not." Her blue eyes sparkled with great mischief. "There is no rule that a student cannot seduce a professor."

Much to Draco's dismay, he could see the gleam in Harry's too green eyes. "Is that so?" Harry asked impishly. "Well then," he remarked as Draco groaned inwardly, "how can I possibly refuse this wager?"

**TBC**

* * *

**If you review a lot, then I'll update a lot. (Possibly everyday.)**

_Snape's coming in the next chapter :D_**  
**

**A/N:** I wanted to write a fun little fanfic and that's what this is. It's still going to be as well-written as a quickly written fic can be. The chapters will be on the short side, compared to _**From the Ashes**_, but they'll come out a lot quicker. This doesn't have as much subtext substance, so it'll be easier not to work myself into a pit of complexities. Please review and encourage me and maybe I'll start writing more again in the Harry Potter fandom (med school, esp 3rd year, doesn't make it easy at all!).

I was thinking a threesome (Harry/Draco/Severus), Harry/Draco, or Harry/Severus. Any preferences? Let me know. Also let me know if you like how this chapter is going.

**Released on February 4, 2010.**


	2. In which some things are explained

**Note:** 19 reviews last chapter and I have updated for you lovelies and it hasn't even quite been a day!

So Snape decided it was his turn to get the spotlight, I hope you like this chapter. It basically took me where it wanted.

* * *

**THE WAGER!  
by Yih**

**2. In which some things are explained**

Much of life, Severus Snape, found no joy in, but there were certain aspects that he found redeeming. If you told Severus that he would like Harry Potter seven years ago, even after the boy got sorted into Slytherin, he gladly would have laughed in your face. And yet, that is exactly what happened.

Thus, Severus found himself in his laboratory, his favorite place, during the evening, his favorite time, with Harry Potter – which was satisfactory. Severus would never admit that if he had a favorite student, it would be Harry. Absolutely not.

It was enough that Harry was invading his personal sanctuary.

When had he started thinking of Harry Potter as simply _Harry_?

"Professor," Harry said, looking up, his fringe falling in front of his green eyes, "I'm not quite sure what to make of this instruction."

Severus swept over from his working table to Harry's and leaned over the boy's shoulder to look at the line that he was pointing to in the tome. Severus was aware of how close he was and certainly aware of how good the boy smelled, but then Harry always smelled… good. Severus would leave it at that.

"It says, 'let some starthistle drift into the cauldron.' Does that mean I pinch it in?" Harry inquired, looking back at Severus. "I've never seen this particular word used before used as a directive."

"Because it's not found until you've reach more advanced potions," Severus responded as he took a bit of the starthistle next to Harry's cauldron and threw it upward and over the brewing potion. Slowly the starthistle drifted down and settled into the cauldron, simmering into it. "And that is how you _drift_ starthistle."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry murmured, bending to see how the potion was progressing.

Severus watched Harry as he thoroughly checked his potion – how he used his hand to bring the fumes closer to his nose to see if scent was right, how he tilted his head on both sides of the cauldron to note the color, how he dipped a glass stirrer to test the consistency. And after, how Harry stepped aside and gave way for him to be the final evaluator.

He had taught the boy well, too well.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was seated on a bright red velvet chair in the middle of his office chewing upon the lemon drops he often offered to the students, at least when he had a full bowl to spare as lemon drops were indeed his favorite sugary confection.

At this very moment, Albus had two full bowls of lemon drops, one of which he was partaking and one of which was in front of Severus. "Lemon drop?" Albus said with that infernal twinkle in his pale blue eyes.

"No thanks," Severus said as he always did.

"Shame," Albus remarked. "They're quite good." He popped a handful into his mouth. "Really."

"I'm sure they are," Severus responded. "Is there a particular reason you've summoned me?"

"No particular reason," Albus said as he munched on his lemon drops.

"If there isn't, then I'll take my leave then." Severus stood up from his seat and started in the direction of the door.

"I was wondering… if you have any recommendations for the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seems Professor Lupin will be handing in his resignation after being with us for these four years and breaking the curse for us," Albus continued, stopping Severus in his tracks.

"I am certain," Severus said tightly, "you already have someone in mind for the position."

"I do," Albus admitted. "What about the Head Boy, Harry Potter?"

Severus turned around to face Albus. "He is an exemplary student and shows extraordinary talent in many magical disciplines."

Albus smiled genially. "You haven't answered the question. What about Potter as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"He is exceedingly young for a Professorship," Severus replied.

"As you were yourself."

"He can be rather prone to suspect behavior."

"As all youths are," Albus remarked, "though I find they outgrow such follies soon enough."

"It seems you have already made up your mind."

Albus rubbed his chin and beard thoughtfully. "I have a mind to ask him."

"Is that all?" Severus asked, having already turned his back to Albus.

"That is all."

"Good day, Headmaster," Severus said quickly as he made his way out.

"Good day, Severus, my boy," Albus echoed to empty air.

* * *

Four years ago when Albus had offered the job of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts to _Lupin_, Severus had been furious. Now – the situation was different – Severus was in a rage because Harry was going to likely take the job and probably wouldn't even consider his own proposition, for Harry to stay as his Assistant Professor of Potions. Because Severus knew how much Harry loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, had heard Harry extol the merits of the class enough that even his own fondness of the subject could not compare.

Severus stalked all the way back to the dungeons, to his private rooms, where he could stew over this shocking turn of events courtesy of Albus Dumbledore. Severus gritted his teeth, Albus certainly knew how to turn his life upside down. Had Albus known he was going to ask Harry to stay on as his assistant?

Was that why Albus was doing this?

Or…

Had Lupin suggested his replacement to Albus?

Severus narrowed his eyes. That would be just like the mangy werewolf. Just like him!

**TBC**

* * *

**(Review more, I'll write more, promise!)**

_Maybe Harry's POV will come in the next chapter?_

**A/N: **I wasn't going to put that much plot into the story, but some people wanted some explanations, and well I think I didn't so much as explained as add more than I'm going to have to do to finish the story, but I guess that isn't such a bad thing, is it? After all, Severus needs to have issues of his own to work out as Harry and Draco have other issues, especially if I'm going to splitting the POVs and such :D.

Let me know what you think!

Released on February 5, 2010.


	3. In which things get serious

**Note:** 16 reviews for the last chapter, less than the first, but I decided to be nice and update - despite being post-call and having only slept 7 hours in the last 48 hours. So be nice and review for me, 'kay?

And it's finally time for Harry to get his say in things!

* * *

**THE WAGER!  
by Yih**

**3. In which things get serious**

"You can't seriously mean to go through with this," Draco said, following Harry into their shared room. "It's ridiculous. It could even get you expelled!"

Harry flung himself on his oversized bed, one of the perks of being Head Boy. "It won't," he responded. "Greengrass did her homework as well as any Ravenclaw. She knows exactly what she's talking about. It's only against the rules for a Professor to seduce a student, not the other way around."

"But it's Professor Snape!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry crossed his arms behind his head. "And?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you want to seduce him?"

"I don't see what's so bad about the prospect."

Draco put his hands on his hips and whenever he did that, Harry's eyes were drawn to his best mate's slender waist. Draco was Lucius' son in every way, although personally Harry always thought Draco was a bit more refined, likely from Narcissa, a little more beautiful. Harry cocked his head to the side, wondering as he sometimes did if Draco swung both ways… or not.

Honestly, it didn't matter.

Harry would never allow himself the luxury of sleeping with Draco. That would put their friendship on the line and ever since Draco had held out his hand at Madam Malkin's while Harry had been lost in the Wizarding World… they had been the best of mates. It was not something he was willing to risk on a bout of sex.

And – was he willing to risk the same with Professor Snape over a mere wager?

Harry didn't have any firm answer, all he knew was that his reputation was on the line.

"It's just a silly bet," Draco said, sitting down on Harry's bed, his shadow falling over Harry. "Don't do it."

Harry looked up at Draco, at the lock of blond hair that fell across his face, and reached up to push it back behind Draco's ear. "I never," Harry said softly, "back out after a wager's been made. You know that."

"Of course," Draco muttered. "Of course."

* * *

"You're exceedingly foolish," Hermione stated flatly.

Harry was sitting across from the only girl he was really friends with in the Restricted Section of the Library – a privilege of being Head Boy and Head Girl. It was the only area where he got true privacy, since he'd given up the perk of having his own room to keep Draco by his side.

"You're always telling me that," Harry responded.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow up. "Because I'm right."

"Just because you're a Ravenclaw," he retorted, "doesn't mean you're always right—"

"It just means we're pursuers of knowledge by any means possible," Hermione finished.

"Exactly so." Harry nodded. "Good of you to acknowledge."

"Harry," Hermione said, her tone catching his full attention, "you've worked hard to change the way Professor Snape thinks about you. Are you really willing to throw all that away for a mere wager?"

Harry propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're going through with this outrageous wager!" Hermione hissed.

Harry held up his finger to his lips and leaned forward. "Don't worry," he murmured and tapped his finger against his temple. "I have a plan."

Hermione narrowed her perceptive eyes. "That just makes me worry even more." She paused and tilted her head. "This is going to backfire badly on you."

"Or," he said softly, "everything will work on perfectly."

* * *

"Harry?" Draco called out, grogginess coloring his voice.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and opened his eyes, staring across the room where Draco was lying in his bed under the covers. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever really liked anyone?" Draco asked.

"Sure I have."

Draco cleared his throat. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Draco echoed.

"Have you?" Harry inquired curiously. "Have you been in love with someone?"

Draco murmured something that Harry couldn't hear, something maybe he didn't want to hear. Harry felt something twist inside of himself. He had vague thoughts of what it'd be like when Draco found someone else to love, to care about more than him, but Harry didn't like thinking about that.

The topic was sorely distressing.

**TBC**

* * *

**(the more reviews, the quicker it gets updated!)**

_some Draco or Severus in the next chapter? or someone new and unexpected?_

**A/N:** This is getting a bit more serious with each passing chapter, but well, it can't be helped. The tone won't get much more serious than this, I hope. Either way, makes for an interesting ride, doesn't it? Don't you wonder what's up Harry's sleeve? I do, 'cuz at this point there's so many directions this can go and I only know once I write it. This chapter pretty much wrote itself in a very odd order. Wrote the first scene, then the last one and the middle one, which then forced me to go and change the last scene to align it better, so... pardon if it feels weirdly conjoined.

In the end, it works out. Enjoy and please review!

Released on February 6, 2010.


	4. Voldemort's Interlude

**Note: **21 reviews last chapter, thank you so much! I did mention off-hand that there was a possibility of a random POV and in the end, I did just that. I hope you enjoy this chapter in spite it coming out of nowhere!

Fast pimp... if you'd like to read a serious AU (in which I have spun off a few ideas into this little fun fic) please read**_ FROM THE ASHES_**. Thanks!

* * *

**THE WAGER!  
by Yih**

**4. Voldemort's Interlude**

"My lord," Lucius said, on his knees, bowing low to Voldemort, "I have news."

"I do hope it is more interesting than the fact that Fudge has asked once again for my aide in dealing with overzealous muggle-loving wizards constantly prone to revealing the fact magic truly does exist," Voldemort stated, his eyes shifting toward Peter, the harbinger of request.

"It's to do with Potter," Lucius said.

Voldemort motioned for Lucius to rise, which his servant did so elegantly. "Go on."

"It seems Dumbledore plans on inviting Potter to stay on as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lucius began. "And I have heard that Potter would not be opposed to the position. My sources tell me that the boy excels in the class—"

"He excels at everything," Voldemort stated flatly. "He is the Head Boy _and_ Slytherin."

Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement. "If he does stay at Hogwarts for that professorship, would it not place Potter in Dumbledore's hands?"

Voldemort focused his gaze upon Lucius. "Indeed."

"I have a suggestion," Lucius proposed, smiling slightly.

Voldemort narrowed his dark red, nearly black eyes.

"It will involve Severus," Lucius continued, "if you are willing to use him, that is."

"Severus," Voldemort said softly, his eyes flickering to Peter. "Summon him."

* * *

"My lord," Severus said, sinking to his knees, "how may I serve you?"

Voldemort watched Severus shift his eyes quickly and briefly toward where Lucius was standing in the place of honor, on _his_ right. "It has come to my attention that Dumbledore plans on retaining Potter as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus stiffened only slightly underneath his black robes, but enough that Voldemort noticed the betrayal of his body. "I have only just learned of it, my lord. I was going to send word—"

"I have a task for you," Voldemort declared, his eyes burning bright red, "_SSSeverusss."_

"You honor me," Severus said, still on his knees.

"You must persuade Potter away to _our_ side," Voldemort murmured with a hint of darkness clouding his voice. "Whatever it takes, understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Rise," Voldemort commanded, motioning for Severus to stand, "and do what you must."

Severus rose to his feet and bowed one last time at Voldemort before disappearing with the crack of _Apparate_.

When he was gone, Lucius stepped forward out of the shadows to stand before Voldemort. "With your permission," Lucius said, "I will take my leave and do your bidding."

"Go," Voldemort said, "_now!_"

**TBC**

* * *

**(please keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing!)**

_Severus is coming up next with his spin on things!_

**A/N:** Voldemort wanted his turn, so I gave it to him. The chapters aren't going to keep getting shorter, it just came out this way, this time. I didn't have anymore to say and in keeping with updating everyday thus far (because of all your awesome support), I finished this short, yet very hmmm interesting scene, no? And I managed to squeeze in my favorite Malfoy, dear Lucius :)!

Quick question, someone mentioned in a review about Harry being a playboy and top... what's your consensus? Is Harry a top or bottom, what of Draco or Severus? Intrigue abounds!

Released on February 7, 2010.


	5. In which things start in earnest

**Note: **15 reviews for the last one! For those that keep on loyally reviewing, this chapter is all due to you guys! First off, poor Draco, and secondly, *fans self* this is one HOT chapter. *winks* please, please enjoy!

* * *

**THE WAGER!  
by Yih**

**5. In which things start in earnest**

One moment Severus knew he was alone.

The next moment, someone was behind him.

Severus whirled around, his wand out, to discover Lucius smirking at him.

"Always fast with your wand, aren't you, Severus?" Lucius said, his fingers lightly stroking his cane. "Relax, we are like brothers."

Severus lowered his wand, although he didn't lower his guard. One never underestimated a Malfoy, especially not Lucius Malfoy. They were uncanny creatures. You never knew for sure whose side they were really on, yours or someone else's. The only thing for certain was they were on their own.

"As we are on the same side," Lucius said, "let me offer you some advice."

Severus stared at Lucius dubiously, waiting patiently for him to get to his point.

"Perhaps you already know about this piece of information, but if it has eluded you then let me help your endeavor to persuade Potter to our side," Lucius continue. "It has come to my attention that there is a little wager going on that involves Potter seducing his mentor and Head of House, _you_, Severus."

Severus felt his hand twitch, but he made certain not a trace of emotion showed up on his face. "And who is this source of information?" Severus inquired.

"Draco, of course."

And Draco being ever his father's son would never play games. Severus almost gritted his teeth, but relaxed his jaw before he could give away the tension he felt inside. The brat! How foolish of him to let his fellow Slytherins goad him into making another ridiculous bet. What was this? The tenth? The hundredth time? Who even knew?

"Think of how convenient," Lucius murmured silkily, his gray eyes sliding up and down Severus' body, "this is for you and your tendencies. Best yet, you won't have to compromise your position as Professor if Potter indeed does the seducing. You must be aware _that_ isn't against the rules."

Severus forced himself not to look away, not to give into the weakness that had to come from his muggle sire. "Thank you," he said. "I was already aware of the wager."

"Were you?" Lucius asked, his eyes boring into Severus'. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Indeed," Severus responded.

Lucius smiled coldly. "I wish you success as you well know failure is not an option."

And like that, Lucius was gone and Severus was once again alone.

-

What madness had caused Harry to accept such a foolish bet?

Severus stalked back and forth down the long hallway that led from his bedroom to his study to his private laboratory. His long strides covered the distance in a space of ten paces. Severus whirled around and retraced his steps, shortening his stride and slowing down a little.

He ought to be furious with him, but only found himself curious instead.

Harry was a not a mean-spirited boy. Why would he make such a wager that would only turn out horrible in the end? It wasn't like Severus was a fellow student. He was a Professor; he was Harry's mentor. It was a violation of trust and incredibly irresponsible.

It wreaked of James Potter.

Severus curled his lip up in disgust. And yet, there must be something. There had to be something he was missing. Because in all those exploits, in all those wild bets, Harry had never once failed and never once been ostracized for being wicked, depraved, and cruel. So somehow, some way, he managed to win the wagers and keep things civil.

Severus hit the dead end again for the tenth, twentieth time. He turned around and started in the other direction. Harry was up to something and he would not be on his own. Whatever reason Harry had for taking the wager, Severus would make certain that the one who won in the end was him and no one else.

Severus licked his lips.

This task, he would enjoy.

So very very much.

-

The first act of business was to take the situation in hand and to manipulate it to his liking and he had come up with just the thing. Severus tapped his fingers impatiently, waiting for 7th year Double Potions to finally come to the end. It was typically a fairly decent class to teach as the dunderheads were capable of brewing mostly satisfactory potions at this level, but today it was tedious. There was only one thing on his mind and it took Severus' many years of restraint not to stare overly much in Harry's direction.

Severus stood when the hand hit ten o'clock. "Potter," he said sharply, dragging Harry's attention away from Draco, "stay after."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Harry bent his head close to the other boy and said something into his ear that pacified him. Severus watched on, aware he was irritated at the scene for some inexplicable reason. Severus waited until the rest of the class had left, noting that Draco was the last to go and he was reluctant at that – only Harry's smile of encouragement and whatever other whispering that had to be done was able to persuade Draco to take his leave.

Only when they were at last alone did Severus focus in on Harry.

It was only looking at him for the first time.

Severus realized then that Harry was very desirable, _of course_, he always knew that Harry was a good-looking boy, but he had never wanted him like that – at least not consciously. Now that the task was at hand, he saw Harry as being his to toy with, to seek his pleasure in, and he knew he was a very possessive wizard.

"Professor," Harry said, approaching the main work table, "what did you wish to see me for?"

Severus withdrew an ancient tome from a hidden shelf within the table and set it gently on the surface. He flipped open the pages until he got to the potion he had carefully decided upon yesterday eve.

"This," he said, pointing at the potion, "is something I have wished to brew for many a year, but it requires two to undertake its making. And you," Severus declared, his eyes deliberately staring into Harry's, "I believe, would make the perfect partner."

Harry wetted his bottom lip, a habit of nerves and very delectable. "I would be… honored."

"As you should," Severus said, "I would not ask if you were not capable. Although, we will need to practice on lesser partnered potions first. If you are willing, come to my private rooms tonight and we will begin."

"I am willing," Harry said softly.

Severus was aware of the uncomfortable tightening sensation beneath his robes. "Then come," he murmured, "I will be waiting."

**TBC**

* * *

**(review, review, review!)**

_I do believe, Draco's wanting his turn next._

**A/N:** I couldn't help the innuendos as I was writing, they kept on popping up rather appropriately and inappropriately. I think Draco's going to have to up the ante in the next one. I wonder whatever will he do? And I must say, I really adore Lucius in all his Malfoy glory. I did hint at one or two things in the past, which you can expand on in your creative minds. Severus was really sexy in this one, wasn't he?

Please, please, be aware that I have not planned out the story so anything you say/comment/suggest is liable to spark my muse into incorporating the inspiration. Even if you have questions, they work too as I think of the answers! I pretty much write the chapters as I go and try to make it work with what I have already written. I do have a skeleton outline, but only for the next chapter or so, and it's always subjected to change without notice as this chapter turned out so much better than the original skeleton. :D!

For those that have reviewed, you guys are awesome!

Released on February 8, 2010.


	6. In which the dragon sees green

**Note: **10 reviews for the last chapter, which also happened to be the longest. I was a little disappointed as it seems people are reading (from the 300ish views and the 80ish who have added this to their alerts), but not many of you are reviewing. There has been a steady downward trend in reviews, even though I've kept up my promise to release fast and often.

Anyhow, I'm not holding this chapter hostage. Enjoy it and please review. Thanks.

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**6. In which the dragon goes green**

Draco was not pleased, not pleased at all. He was waiting outside the Potions laboratory while Harry spoke with Professor Snape. Normally, this wouldn't bother him. But with the stupid bet in place, nothing was normal anymore.

Draco didn't want Harry to be alone with Snape.

Every moment together was a potential for something to happen between them.

Draco wasn't going to let that happen. Harry was _his_, dammit!

"You didn't have to wait for me," Harry remarked, grinning up at Draco.

For all that his best mate had grown in the years since his horrible neglect at the Dursleys', Harry was never going to be as tall as he could have been if he had been fed right from the beginning. Draco liked the fact Harry was of medium height. He liked that he was taller, that Harry was smaller than him.

"Why wouldn't I wait on you?" Draco inquired, folding his arms over his chest casually. "Don't you have a free period? Let's go back to our room."

"I'm not going back," Harry said. "I need to do some reading in the library."

Draco arched his left eyebrow up in a perfect imitation of his father's questioning look. "What for?"

Harry's grin widened and Draco found himself entranced. "Professor Snape has asked me to assist him in a project he is undertaking," Harry began excitedly as Draco went tense. "You've heard about the intricacies of potions requiring two brewers, haven't you? I'm to assist him as his partner in a potion that he wishes to brew. I still find myself rather undecided on if Potions truly is my forte or not, but certainly attempting a partnered potion will be enlightening."

"Mmhmm," Draco responded as it was the only polite sound his throat was willing to make.

"I'm going to do some research on it as I've only heard rumors of such brewing. I don't want to be ignorant when I meet up with him tonight," Harry remarked. "I figured I might find something in the library in the Restricted Section."

The more Harry talked, the more wretched Draco felt. Harry was going to spend additional time with Snape outside of class – like being his assistant wasn't enough! – now Harry was going to work on a project with Snape… _and_ even worse, there was the hovering presence of that stupid wager!

"I'll see you at lunch," Harry said, waving as he ran off.

Draco stood there, stunned, watching Harry leaving him behind.

-

The sky was dark, gloomy outside. It was going to rain and soon. Draco sat next to the window, staring out at the depressing scene. He had tried to be patient, tried to let their relationship grow further and deeper than mere friendship, but he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Draco wasn't certain of this… and yet his gut told him that he wasn't just imagining the gleam in Snape's eyes when they fell on _his_ Harry.

He wasn't going to let Snape touch Harry.

Harry had been his since the very moment his eyes had landed on the skinny, short, green-eyed boy at Madam Malkin's.

_The bell chimed sweetly whenever someone walked into Madam Malkin's as it was at the moment. Draco turned and saw a boy that was probably around his age standing there, looking lost. _

_The very first thing he noticed was not the scar that marred the boy's forehead, but the bright green hue of his round eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing and his face was almost too pretty for a boy's. Draco had held out his hand automatically. "I'm Draco," he said. _

"_I'm Harry," the boy, Harry, said hesitantly. _

_He fidgeted and played with his hair, brushing back his fringe, and _that_ was when Draco saw the scar and knew exactly who was in front of him – the Boy Who Lived – the one who should have died._

_He was unimpressive, so slight and shy, and yet Draco was drawn to him as a moth was to the flame. _

And still, seven years later, he was the moth and Harry was the flame.

**TBC**

* * *

**(the muse may be switching gears...)**

_I suppose, it's Harry's turn next?_

**A/N:** For those that keep reviewing and keep encouraging me, this chapter is definitely because of you guys! I don't have much to say, I'm pretty tired, but still managed to get this chapter out for your loyalty and support! Hopefully, Draco was a bit of fun in this one? And you got a little peek at what came in the past, which was probably not necessary, but fun to write anyhow.

Until the next chapter!

Released on February 9, 2010.


	7. In which there is a game to play

**Note: **16 reviews for the last one, I really appreciate all the reviews. This one was whipped up real quick because of all your support! Keep it up!

I just like to see a consistent number of reviews, as I assume that if you don't review, you didn't like it enough to review because it does take that extra bit of effort to click review and type something, even if it's nothing more than yay, write more! I was a bit disappointed with the reviews for the Snape b/c I really liked how that one turned but maybe you guys didn't. Anyway, enjoy this one.

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**7. In which there is a game to play**

At first, he would honestly admit, it had been about his reputation.

And then, naturally, his mind got to working _and_ scheming.

Now as Harry sat in the Restricted Section of the Library with a stack of very ancient, crumbling potions texts – he knew exactly what he wanted, which wasn't going to be easily accomplished.

Not when he needed to manipulate two Slytherins – and _Snape and Draco_ at that.

He wasn't sure who was going to be harder, Draco, spoiled and sharp-tongued, or Snape, cunning and cold. But he had to make this work, even if it meant potentially losing everything and being alone. _No!_ He wasn't even going to consider that possibility.

He was Harry Potter, 7th year Slytherin and Head Boy – there wasn't anything he couldn't do if he set his mind to it.

These were high stakes, but if there was no wager he would likely have vacillated in this no man's land until he graduated and then realized what tiem he had wasted. Actually, he had already wasted years, if he thought about it, but no use thinking back on the past. Right at this moment, all he could was look forward and plan his next move.

Harry flipped the pages of the book until he found what he was looking forward… _On the Art of Partners and Potion-making._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Draco hissed softly as Harry took his customary seat next to him for supper.

"Library," Harry said as he generously filled his plate and Draco's. "Do you want the last drumstick?" He held it up temptingly, knowing that it was Draco's favorite part of the chicken.

Draco snatched it from him and took a bite out of it petulantly. It was rather cute in Harry's opinion, too cute. He noticed Pansy staring adoringly at Draco. The girl, for all that she was Slytherin, was far too obvious about her affections. What was the point in being in a house known for its cunning if you gave everything away?

Harry personally liked to keep everyone guessing.

It was part of his enigma.

Even Draco didn't know everything about him. Harry carefully slid his eyes to his best mate, studying Draco's fair features. Did Draco even realize how tempted Harry was at night to ravish him?

Harry wondered if Draco would be shocked. After all, homosexuality was hardly an acceptable practice amongst Purebloods where having heirs were quite an integral part to their arranged marriages. And Draco, himself, had given no hint he was even interested in other boys.

This was going to be difficult.

Harry shifted his eyes to the head table where Snape was eating at the far right end away from all the other Professors.

He had his work cut out for him.

At least, the rules worked in his favor – that was his only saving grace. Now all he had to do was convince both Snape and Draco to play for the same team. Harry licked the sauce off his lips. That might not be the easiest matter, if they were not inclined in that direction… but that would make the game that much more fun.

Harry loved a challenge.

**TBC**

* * *

**(the muse is in love with a devious, scheming Harry)**

_I wonder whose POV is coming next?_

**A/N: **I've pretty much written the next part, it's short, but I think it'll be a fun bit to read anyhow. Please review and maybe I'll release it sooner rather than later. Please be aware that I'm going to be on call (basically a 30 hour work shift), I may or may not have time to write/release the next chapter. It really depends on how busy the schedule is.

Thanks for all those that have reviewed and have kept reviewing, you made my day (as usual)!

Released on February 10, 2010.


	8. The Malfoy Interlude

Note: 25 reviews last chapter, the most ever! Thanks for all the support and keep it up!

And to those that write those really long reviews, thanks for making my muse think and get into gear. ^_^!

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**8. The Malfoy Interlude**

_To my dear Draco,_

_I do hope that everything is going well and as usual, if there is anything you need please send word and I will owl it to you. Things are pleasant at home, though I do think your father misses you, even if he won't utter such words. I have no aversion to being truthful. I miss you, my son. _

_On another note, the Greengrasses have extended an invitation to us for a soiree they will be having with intimate friends. I think you are quite familiar with their two daughters, Daphne and Astoria, are you not? They are both in Slytherin and I believe Daphne is in your year. _

_I remember when you were both young, the two of you used to make a complete ruckus in the gardens and I recall how aghast her mother was to see Daphne covered in mud. I will warn you that their mother is likely scheming about how perfect you and Daphne would look together. _

_I do not know much about Daphne, other than that she is a very pretty girl with a good mind. I will not pressure you on the matter, although it would be in your interests to consider who you might like to wed as you well know that we tend to marry sooner rather than later. I do not think you'd like being stuck with just any witch. _

_And whoever you might consider, you must also remember to think of your father. He might be more exacting than even you in what he wishes for his future daughter-in-law. You still have time, do not fret, and I am always on your side in all matters._

_I love you and wish you the best._

_Your mother,  
Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

_To Draco, my son & heir,_

_It has come to my attention that your relationship with Potter may not be as platonic as it might appear. I will caution you to exercise discretion with whatever you plan on doing. Such relationships are hardly acceptable to most in our society; however, it is never wrong to foster a close relationship with a powerful wizard. _

_Indeed, if your relationship goes beyond friendship, it may be quite beneficial. I am certain you realize how important Potter is in the scheme of things. He may be the one to tip the balance in favor of the Dark wizards and witches vs. the Light, if he can be encouraged to make his allegiance to our cause. _

_On another note, from father to son, I advise you to always take care to never fully allow yourself the luxury of falling in love. It is best to keep your lover at an arm's reach, close but not too close. It is better for you to be relied on than relying. It is my wish that you never suffer any turmoil that could be avoided. _

_I trust you know what is best for you and for your family. _

_Your father,  
Lucius Malfoy_

**TBC**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**(the muse is sleepy, very sleepy).**

_I believe some delightful antics are up next._

**A/N: **I suppose some characters are more interesting than others. I will try to flesh out everyone as much as possible, even though this is going to be a short-ish story (not half as long as my other completed stories). I enjoyed writing this chapter, as it let me try my hand at a more formal tone, although I'm not quite sure I pulled it off. I liked the contrast between the two Malfoys and the hint of the past/present I've given of their family dynamics. Hopefully, this explains a bit more of what has been left in the background.

The interludes are fun and I never quite know who I'm going to use. Oh dear Lucius, what are you scheming?

Released on February 11, 2010.


	9. In which practice makes perfect

**Note:** 16 reviews last chapter. I guess the last chapter wasn't that interesting? Hopefully this one gets you to review a bit more as it's one of the longer ones!

I think a few of you have been awaiting this chapter. *winks*

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**9. In which practice makes perfect**

Severus was being foolish and even a tad reckless, and yet here he was ushering Harry into his private rooms. He motioned for Harry to follow him as he guided him to his laboratory. It was a bit on the small side, you could even say cramped, but it was his and he had built it and furnished it to his customizations.

It was a highly efficient place for brewing.

And perfect for accidental brushes every so often without being too obvious.

Severus pushed passed Harry to the shelves where he stocked all his ingredients and started pulling what they would need for their first attempt at potion partnering. Severus intentionally left a few that would definitely be needed and again brushed by Harry to reach his side of the work table.

"You will be the second brewer," Severus declared as he organized the ingredients in systematic fashion. "We will be attempting this potion."

Severus pointed to a potion that was of middling difficulty, which would be already be challenging when it was their first attempt to partner a potion. Severus wasn't even sure it would work, if they would work in sync well enough to pull off a more advanced potion… the potion he truly wished to brew.

And of course, it was the perfect excuse.

"I believe," Harry said, moving to stand off to the right, "I stand here?"

Severus peered up from his arrangement and saw that Harry was standing in just the right position, off to the side. "I take it you did some preparation?"

Harry nodded. "I read up on the basics of partnered potions."

It always took Severus a bit by surprise when he realize that Harry was not much like his father at all. In truth, the only thing that Harry really had that resembled his father was his dark hair coloring and the shape, contour of his face, but he got his eyes, his nose, and his full lips from Lily. His build was also slim, but well-formed unlike his taller, lankier father. Although his lack of height could very well be a result of his neglectful care under his muggle relations.

Severus almost sneered at that memory. He remembered all too well the second year when he had gone to pick up Harry from the Dursley's when the boy had failed to show up at the welcoming feast…

_The house was non-descript and nice-looking, very much like its neighbors. It figures that the Boy Who Lived would have a picturesque place of residence. Severus didn't want to think of how his home looked, the rundown Spinner's End, in comparison. Of course, Potter wasn't quite as bad as Severus had presumed he would be, considering he was the son of James Potter. _

_Imagine his surprise first year when Potter had been sorted into Slytherin, proceeding to become best friends with Draco Malfoy, of all people. And to actually show aptitude in all his classes, to actually have a great mind! It was then that Severus remembered that Potter was also Lily's son. _

_Severus knocked on the door, irritated that he had been forced by Albus to escort the boy from his home to Hogwarts. Even if he was the boy's Head of House, could they not have gotten someone else like the giant gatekeeper to pick the boy up? He had duties to do and it was not his fault that Potter had failed to show up to take the train to Hogwarts!_

"_WHO ARE YOU?" A fat, ugly man blustered. _

_Severus stared down at the man. "I might ask the same question," he retorted. "Now where is Harry Potter?" _

"_Another freak, I see," the man sneered. "A complete waste of—"_

_Severus took out his wand and pointed it at the man. "I would not finish that sentence if I were you." _

_The man, whoever he was, shut it. _

"_Vernon," a sickeningly sweet voice called, "who's at the door?" _

_Severus found himself looking into a face he still recognized, Lily's older sister, Petunia. "Where is Potter?" he asked sharply. _

"_What's going on, Petunia—"_

_Petunia turned to her husband. "Go get Harry," she stated flatly. _

_Vernon looked like he was going to protest, but instead thought better of it and did as his wife asked. Severus watched the fat man walk toward the stairs and instead of climbing them, he stooped down to his knees and began to unlock the door to the cupboard. Severus watched in fascination as the door opened and a dirty, ragged looking Potter emerged from the cupboard. _

"_Take him to where he belongs," Petunia snapped, "with the rest like him!" _

_Severus stared past her and it was then that his eyes met Potter's for the first time – and it was then that he realized how wrong he had been to assume that just because the boy was a celebrity in the Wizarding World that he would be coddled and spoiled at home. Severus had completely forgotten how much Petunia had hated the freaks and weirdos. And for twelve years… this was how Potter had existed._

_And Albus knew, because how could he not know? _

"Professor Snape?"

Severus blinked and refocused in on Harry's face. "Yes?"

"Should I chop these up?" Harry held up dittany. "It's one of the preparation steps."

"Take care not to chop too finely," Severus said, "as it's one of the base ingredients."

Harry took a knife and cutting board, working efficiently to chop the dittany, while Severus automatically began to crush the dried wormwood until it was of fine consistency. Preparing what they needed for the potion was like a soothing ritual for Severus. He could do all this without thinking and it was especially nice being able to observe the concentration and the intensity in which Harry worked.

The boy did truly enjoy the art of brewing.

Now if only Albus didn't intend to ruin everything with his scheming.

Harry was suppposed to be his assistant after Hogwarts…

"And now," Severus declared, "we are ready."

Severus put his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer to the table. "You must stand right at my side." He then took hold of both of Harry's hands and moved them until they were hovering over the lightly simmering cauldron. "And this is where you will hold your hands."

Harry nodded and Severus could feel the temperature rising in the room.

"You will work on this side, putting in the ingredients as I do the same thing with another ingredient," Severus continued. "The reason certain potions require partners is that certain chemistries only work when the ingredient is added at the same moment or a scant second after, which is impossible for one mere wizard or witch to accomplish.

"And I hardly expect our first attempt to be perfect," Severus said, moving closer to the table and grazing Harry's side. "It will take practice and potion after potion before our ability to synchronize our timing and our magic to make these potions, but I believe it will happen sooner rather than later.

"As we work together, we will learn how to intimately react to each other in accordance to what is needed to brew the potion. We will not be separate wizards working on separate potions. We will work as one to brew one potion." Severus paused, looking down into Harry's very green eyes. "We will be partners in every sense of the word."

"Partners," Harry repeated.

_Indeed_, Severus thought. _Partners._

**TBC**

* * *

**  
**

**(so tired, slept 3 hrs in 30 hours on call, then slept 5 hrs post-call, I feel like a zombie!)**

_i think the Dragon wants to roar..._

**A/N:** Anyway, yesterday and today sucked. I still wrote this chapter, so be happy and thank my busily working muse by reviewing okay? I'd normally write a longer note, but I think this scene was pretty much expected, but hopefully as good as expected or perhaps even better? We're getting to the smut (and the reason for the rating) shortly!

I just don't like gratuitous smut without appropriate buildup.

And please, please review. You guys can click the button and leave a kind word, I know you can. I'm so freaking tired right now. I'm off to bed.

Released on February 12, 2010.


	10. In which there is a breakthrough

Note: 21 reviews last chapter. Maybe I should make you guys wait an extra day between releases? Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Chinese New Year! Oh and I've gone over 100 alerts, make that 109 alerts exactly. Thanks for those that have added and double thanks to those that are reviewing.

Here's very chaste smut. Sorry, I wasn't ready for any real smut, at least not yet.

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**10. In which there is a breakthrough**

He was no longer going to stand in the background.

Draco had made up his mind to throw caution into the wind.

He was tired of waiting for the right moment. It was never going to happen. Harry was never going to see him as anything but a friend if he didn't do something. Draco was again sitting by the window awaiting Harry's return from his project with Snape.

It was intolerable, this waiting.

He was afraid that Harry would do something with Snape. Draco didn't know what bothered him about Harry being with Snape for the shallow reason of a wager. Other such bets had never bothered him in the past, but then again the targets were never as fearsome as Snape.

Draco was confident of his appeal, but there was something about Snape he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something about Snape that drew Harry. Was it because of the way Snape mentored Harry? How Snape had taken Harry under his wing during second year?

And Draco feared the way he sometimes caught Snape looking at Harry.

There was desire and something else. _Was the Dark Lord behind this?_

Draco stared out at the dark, moonless sky, waiting relentlessly and thinking incessantly.

_His father's letter…_

* * *

Quietly, considerately, Harry crept into the room, stumbling around in the dark. Draco stood up from where he had waited and crossed the room, his eyes having long since adjusted to the lack of light. Harry lifted his head instinctly toward the sound Draco's footsteps made on the stone flooring.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, "I was trying not to wake you."

Draco grabbed both of Harry's wrist and stopped them from fumbling around with his robes. "You're an imbecile."

Harry tilted his head in amusement.

Draco could read every single one of Harry's expression, every move of emotion.

"Why do you say that?" Harry inquired, smiling.

Draco could feel everything within him spiraling out of control. He'd been waiting too long, agitation growing into paranoia. What could Snape possibly be doing for hours with Harry? What if the Dark Lord really had issued a command and…

_His father's letter had been too insistent between the lines, too insinuating. _

And if the Dark Lord wanted Harry, then Draco would be the one to bring him to their side – no one else, especially not Snape. It would be him.

"You never get it," Draco said. "No matter how much I hint, you never get it."

This time when Harry's face rearranged itself, there was confusion. "Draco—"

Draco pushed Harry backwards into the wall and followed after him. They ended up chest-to-chest with Harry's arms above his head, helpless. Draco looked down at his best friend and the only one he would ever love.

"Do you understand now?" Draco asked softly.

Harry's green eyes were wide and his pupils were dark and dilated.

"I want you," Draco said slowly before bending down and kissing Harry thoroughly.

His lips moved over Harry's, coaxing them until he was able to delve into the sweet warmth of Harry's mouth. Draco had built this moment up in his head, fantasized about how it'd be to kiss Harry, and it was different than what he'd expected. It wasn't the perfect moment. It wasn't romantic.

It was raw and passionate. It was better than he'd dreamt.

He was drowning in the kiss and he wasn't drowning alone. Harry was pressing against him, the friction burning his body. Draco was so aroused he couldn't think straight. He'd long since let go of Harry's wrists. And as he clung to Harry, he could feel Harry cling to him.

And suddenly he wondered why he'd waited so damn long to do such a simple thing –_kiss the one he loved_.

**TBC**

* * *

**(*sighs* one day off a week isn't enough!)**

_I think you know who's coming up next..._

**A/N:** I don't know why this chapter took me so long to write, when it's not even that long compared to some of the others. It's actually on the shorter end, as far as chapters go. I had a great idea drifting off to sleep, since I was too sleepy the other day to finish writing it, and then when I woke up I couldn't remember the idea and so I went through the rest of the day on/off thinking of it and then just had to scrape it b/c I couldn't remember it. So it took me a long moment before deciding which direction to go.

Hopefully this fleshes Draco's character out a bit more.

I do like this Draco more and more.

Released on February 14, 2010.


	11. In which there is a revelation

**UPDATE:** This has been updated with part of the excerpted scene.

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**11. In which there is a revelation**

Draco was kissing him.

And Harry was kissing back.

Draco's lips were skillful, playful and as he tightened his arms around Harry, all he could do was hold on. Harry eventually managed to drag his lips away, but still he leaned against Draco. He was held by him.

"Harry," Draco said softly, "I've _always_ wanted you."

It could be true. Draco had been with him since the beginning. Harry stared up into his gray eyes, so beautiful and intense. Why had he never noticed before? Harry averted his gaze down to hide what his eyes might reveal. It wasn't that he was oblivious.

Draco had been careful and clever. He had given vague hints, never enough to be obvious.

He might want him, Harry thought, his lips twisting into a half-smile, but that didn't mean it would be anything permanent. This wasn't a confession of love, merely of desire. Although it was a start and if he played his cards right – he'd win this hand and Draco's heart.

After all, he now knew Draco wasn't aversed to playing for the same team.

Draco forced his chin up and Harry gazed once more into his gray eyes.

"Do you want me?" Draco asked, saying it confidently but his eyes betrayed him.

Draco wasn't entirely certain. Harry could turn this tide around, to put it in his favor.

Harry pulled Draco toward him and kissed the corners of his mouth. "What do you think?"

Slowly and deliberately, he pressed his groin against Draco's – their erections rubbing together.

Draco gasped and Harry smiled.

This was going to be fun _and_ it was going to be fruitful.

* * *

Really, he couldn't tell who pushed who, who really had the upper hand.

All he knew was they somehow were suddenly naked and on a bed together.

Harry grabbed Draco around the neck and pulled him down. He kissed him first, parting his lips and inviting Draco to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Harry moaned as he tasted Draco again and again.

"I want you," Draco whispered fiercely into Harry's ear.

The words that had been said earlier in a possessive way were passionate now. Harry was hot, burning with desire.

"Have me then," Harry murmured while Draco sucked against the soft neck of his throat.

Draco was marking him, Harry knew and didn't care.

Usually, with others, he was in control, but he trusted Draco and eventually, he would turn the tables.

But Harry knew Draco wouldn't bottom without much persuasion – and persuaded he would be, in time.

"Fuck me," Harry urged. "I know you want to."

Draco groaned and Harry grinned.

"So tight," Draco murmured as he pressed a finger into Harry.

Harry framed Draco's face with his hands. "You're the first," he uttered.

Draco's eyes dilated as Harry knew they would and Draco groaned. Harry glanced down quickly and saw how Draco was straining. He was more than ready, and yet because Harry had said he was the first – Draco wouldn't rush, wouldn't push too hard because he didn't want to hurt him.

And at that moment, Harry realized maybe Draco wanted him more than just for desire.

Harry wanted Draco to want him for more than mere lust. Was this love?

Honestly, as he had told Draco, he didn't know if he loved anyone, not even himself. How was he supposed to know what love was growing up as he had without love? Harry had a theory, but it was only a theory.

"_Harry_…" Draco whispered.

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco. He moved his lips, coaxing Draco to open his mouth and then slipping his tongue in for a taste. Their tongue dueled as Draco continued to stretch him open. How long they kissed, Harry didn't know. Time blended together, feeling like nothing and everything. Just when he needed to come up for air, Draco pulled away.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked gently.

Harry nodded and Draco withdrew his fingers. He put his hands on Harry's knees, spreading his legs apart. Draco positioned himself, ready to push forward.

Both of them were breathing hard.

"Move," Harry said, pressing his hips up.

"Are you sure?" Draco's voice was ragged.

Harry wiggled his hips and Draco tightened his grip before he slid all the way in. When Draco was fully inside, he stopped and leaned down to kiss Harry, lingering sweetly over his lips. Harry reached over and encircled his arms around Draco, pulling him closer.

Together they moved, Draco thrusting in and out, gaining momentum and Harry followed his pace, lifting his hips to maximize the momentum as they both reached the end together.

Harry twisted his legs around Draco's back and kept him inside of him. He'd never wanted this before. To be close to someone after sex. But he wanted this with Draco.

What was this feeling?

* * *

Sometime later that night, Harry rolled to his side and stared out at nothing in particular. He hadn't bothered to correct his sight with a vision-enhancing spell. Everything was blurry to his gaze, but he found it easier to think when his eyes were open.

When he closed his eyes, Harry often found himself drifting between his thoughts and dreams. Right now he needed to be realistic. He had one down and one to go, and then to put it all together would be the biggest challenge of all.

Because he didn't want to choose.

He was going to be selfish; he was going to have them both.

Because he couldn't choose.

**TBC**

* * *

**(review if you'd like to see ENTIRE NC-17 scene)**

_I have no idea what I'm writing next. I'm tired._

**A/N: **I have released a clean version of the NC-17 scene, the more explicit parts have been cut out because I don't feel comfortable putting it on the internet. I will only release it via inbox message. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Released on February 15, 2010.


	12. The Moony Interlude

**Note: **70+ reviews for the last chapter, thanks for all the support. I have re-released chapter 11 with a revised second scene that cleans up the privately released NC-17 scene, which I felt comfortable putting on the internet. If you did not review the chapter and wanted to read the intimate scene, you can now do so.

I apologize this has been a tardy update. I had another 30 hour shift and I just woke up at 7pm and started writing around 11pm tonight.

**PLUG:** If you like reading my writing, I've also started writing **original Boy Love/Yaoi/Slash** at fictionpress under the pseudonym of **mugi-sensei**. You can find the link on my profile. The current series I'm working on is called _**Both Sides of the Sun**_, and it's about a beautiful boy, _Haru_, who is in love with his senior classmate, _Ren_, but will Haru ever confess and if he does, will it lead anywhere? This series is an attempt to write original characters and fluid prose and yet keep the language succinct and each scene intimate. It would please me greatly if you'd give it a try! I am definitely inspired by my favorite mangaka, Miyamoto Kano.

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**12. The Moony Interlude**

Over the years, Remus Lupin had come to the conclusion that Albus was far more crafty than he appeared, which was why he found himself stuck in a dilemma. He knew what Albus wanted, but honestly he didn't think it was right to pressure Harry into doing anything he didn't want to do.

Remus certainly would like it if Harry did follow in his footsteps as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and yet at the same time, he was perfectly satisfied if Harry wanted to do something else with his life.

For some reason, Albus thought that it was essential that Harry become the next Professor after Remus. He believed that this situation would firmly persuade Harry to join the Light after remaining on no one's side all this time. Remus would prefer Harry to just remain out of everything, to remain neutral and safe, but that wasn't possible, was it?

Harry had far too much talent. Remus sighed and picked up the next paper that he needed to grade. He quickly read through it and wrote an A with comments on why this paper did not make the other, higher grades. Remus was about to pick up another paper to grade when he heard a knock outside the door to his private rooms.

"Come in," he said.

"It's me," Harry said as he pushed the door open and popped his head in. "Are you busy?"

Remus shook his head. "Sit down," he said, gesturing at the chair next to him.

Harry took a seat. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Remus nodded and smiled. "I just wanted to know what you wanted to do after you graduated. You have a lot of options," he remarked, "considering your talents."

"I have thought about it," Harry responded. "I'm not exactly sure what I want to do though."

"You still have time," Remus said gently. "I believe you could do anything you wanted if you set your mind to it."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "The problem is deciding what I really want to do."

Yes, Remus thought, and not letting others decide for you. "I haven't told anyone this," he confessed, "but I plan on handing my resignation to the Headmaster at the end of this term. I believe Dumbledore has inclinations of my intentions and I think he may extend the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts to you."

There was nothing on Harry's expression to betray any surprise, any emotion whatsoever. As much as Remus saw his parents' courage in him, he was also quite Slytherin. Where he got those characteristics, Remus didn't really know, but Harry had made the best of it and he had done extraordinarily well for himself despite his less than ideal childhood. Remus was proud of Harry – regardless of anything else – it truly didn't matter what Harry did as long as he was happy.

"You, of course, have my highest recommendation," Remus declared. "You are the most talented wizard I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. You will soon surpass my knowledge and have already exceeded my magical capabilities. I know of your fondness for Defense Against the Dark Arts and your love of Hogwarts and I want you to do what you truly desire, whatever that might be. I just wanted to warn you of the pressure that might be applied on you in the future.

"You are a very talented wizard, on par with the great wizards of the present and the past if you keep on the path you are now on," he continued. "But as much as power is power, there is much to be said of the joy of happiness."

Harry smiled slowly. "I wish…" his voice trailed off, but Remus understood.

"I wish it had been that way too," Remus finished.

Alas, Remus had not taken the stand against Albus and he had lived to regret it. Instead Harry had been forced to grow up at the Dursley's, despite his protest and even Snape's. Now it was over – Harry was a 7th year and he had hit his majority. He needed no guardianship and indeed the blood magic that had protected him was no longer valid any more.

"What will you do after…?" Harry asked softly.

"Whatever I do," Remus murmured, "I will always be there for you."

**TBC**

* * *

**(I'm so tired, back to sleep now!)**

_I'm not sure what's coming up next._

**A/N:** I have always had a soft spot for Remus, as you can tell, from my previous stories. I think his character has a lot of room for exploration. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and hopefully the next few chapters will arrive on time. However, I have a major board/shelf exam coming up (basically I have to pass to pass the rotation and if I fail I will have to repeat the rotation and it just plain looks terrible), so I will be studying extensively for that and will be using my writing as study breaks, if I have any brain power in which to write. The board exam will be on February 26, so wish me luck!

Released on February 18, 2010.


	13. In which there is distaste and decision

**Note: **20 reviews last chapter and 140+ alerts overall. Thanks for all the support. Sorry this is out late, but I've been studying for my shelf and needing to figure out how to wind this down before my next rotation kills me. Surgery is next and it's even more time consuming than Pediatrics.

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**13. In which there is distaste and decision  
**

Mornings, now, were Draco's favorite time of day. There was something special about waking up next to Harry, next to his lover. Draco smiled as he stared at Harry's sleeping face. It was just before nine o'clock, far earlier than he ever woke up on a weekend, but for the last week he had been waking up before Harry… just because.

When he saw that Harry stir, about to open his eyes, Draco shut his and pretended to still be asleep.

Draco struggled to control his breathing, to take in his slowly and deeply as if he really was sleeping. He could feel Harry move in the bed closer to him and his heart was racing. Would Harry do what he did yesterday?

Draco waited and waited, almost wanting to fidget when Harry placed his hand on his face, cradling him before leaning in for a sweet morning kiss.

It was all Draco could do to hold back responding.

And that was why he loved the mornings.

* * *

They were walking back from the Great Hall after breakfast and Draco already had a plan forming in his head about the many _activities_ they could do on the weekend. Draco licked his lips and slid his eyes toward Harry, who looked adorably disheveled with his bed hair. Granted if it was anyone but Harry, Draco would have wrinkled his nose in distaste.

It was true, what he'd heard of love, he thought, of how it clouded the mind.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Draco turned to Harry and curved his lips into a smile. "I thought we'd go to Hogsmeade and shop around a bit, then maybe grab a butter beer and—"

Harry looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've already told Professor Snape that I'd work with him on the project all day today."

Draco blinked. "But it's the weekend."

Harry shrugged and then leaned forward, closer to Draco. "But tonight's all yours."

Draco looked down into Harry's green eyes that somehow seemed darker than usual – and definitely passionate. Draco could feel desire pooling the blood downward into his groin, filling his rapidly hardening penis. "Better be," Draco hissed.

"I promise."

Harry always kept his word, _always_.

* * *

And yet, it was nine o'clock and Draco had not seen Harry since the morning – not even at dinner where they always ate together in the Great Hall.

Where was he?

Draco was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering. His thoughts kept going back to the wager and the fact Harry was alone with Snape. The idea made Draco nervous, especially when he knew in his gut that something was up.

The Dark Lord was someone you tread lightly with.

Someone you never crossed.

And Harry had no idea that the Dark Lord wanted him.

Draco rolled onto his side. The whole situation stank of danger and Draco didn't like that at all, not when it involved his Harry. Unfortunately, he wished he could turn to his father, but Lucius was not the strongest Occlumens. His mother had acknowledged that to him on his 16th birthday and told him to never tell his father something he did not want the Dark Lord to learn of.

And while Narcissa could keep a secret, she was hardly able to help in this situation.

There was but one choice, as much as he didn't want to, Draco would have to confront Snape.

**TBC**

* * *

**(please check out my original slash stuff fictionpress(dot)net/~mugisensei !)**

_I think you can guess who's coming up..._

**A/N:** I'm enjoying playing with the characters. It's nice that Draco has more of a role than just making obsessive, possessive puppy eyes at Harry. He's a bit twisted, but then again, that's the Slytherin and the Malfoy in him - and perfectly all right with a Slytherin Harry.

I really would appreciate if you'd check out my original stuff at fictionpress (address above if you remove the (dot) and replace it with said word). I will be writing more stuff, smuttier stuff soon enough. Sometimes it's easier to play with my own characters and other times it's easier to play with someone else's. Either way, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!

One last word, I'm going on vacation from the 26th to the 3rd, so I'm unlikely to update for those days... unless a miracle happens. But once I'm back it should be daily updates again!

Released on February 24, 2010.


	14. In which the wager is lost

Note: 15 reviews last chapter even though there's 150 alerts, so only about 10% of those that like it enough to want to know when it's updated actually think it's worth reviewing. *sighs*

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**14. In which the wager is lost**

Every subsequent day that Harry was in Snape's private rooms – his personal laboratory – Harry could feel the tension building. There were the little harmless brushes, the way Snape would sometimes look at him, and how close they would be without touching. It was exhilarating and exhausting.

Harry didn't know if Snape knew what he was doing or not.

He couldn't read him at all.

This was no Draco, who Harry knew better than perhaps he knew himself. Snape was not someone to be trifled with. Harry cringed to think what Snape would think when he found out what had pushed Harry into this reckless attempted seduction. Although, it really was just an excuse. He would have eventually acted on his desires, just as he gave in to Draco even when he had wanted to keep that friendship pure for the fear of losing Draco forever if things had turned out poorly. But he wanted Draco too much and had always wanted him in that way.

Much as he wanted Snape in that same way.

It was different, though, with Snape. It wasn't as much of a physical attraction as it was mental. You couldn't compare Draco's beauty to Snape's. One was fair; the other dark. Draco was young; Snape was experienced. Harry could learn with Draco, and learn much from Snape.

It was completely different – the reason Harry wanted Snape – but wanted him nonetheless.

"Very good," Snape said softly into Harry's ear, leaning down, his lips so close that Harry could almost feel them moving as Snape spoke. "I think we are ready to attempt the potion next time. We have successfully brewed every partnered potion and our styles compliment one another."

Indeed, it was easier than Harry had expected – it was actually perfect… working together. He could do this for the rest of his life. He'd thought about that more than once over the last few days.

The only problem was Draco.

And it was going to be difficult, Harry thought, to get both of them.

Draco was selfish with the tendency toward jealousy and Snape was difficult to please in general. And Harry doubted his ability to attract both of them to the point they'd deal with the idea of sharing him. Would they? Possibly if either of them wanted one another, but Harry wasn't sure he could use that as an incentive.

And the idea of either of them sharing was rather ludicrous. They were both too Slytherin and yet he was counting on that as well. Slytherins wanted what they wanted and would do what was needed to get it… and Harry was counting on making himself desirable enough for them to accede to his own wishes.

_If only…_

How he detested this uncertainty! – how it made him feel like he was a child again, unwanted amongst his blood relatives, not the cocky, self-assured Slytherin he had become over the years at Hogwarts. But he was still that lonely orphan, the one who wanted so fervently to be loved and wanted. Harry simply hid it well beneath his carefully concocted _very_ Slytherin façade.

"Potter," Snape whispered into his ear, "does my presence bore you?"

Harry snapped to attention, backing up into Snape and feeling something hard against his buttocks, something he knew all too well what it was. Harry could feel his own blood pulling into his groin, into his penis at the sound of his name on Snape's tongue.

Slowly Harry turned his head until he was within kissing range. "Hardly," he murmured, "bored."

"Indeed?" Snape lowered his face closer to Harry's and it would be so easy to simply press forward and kiss him.

Something stopped him though; something niggled at the back of his mind – Draco.

Because he knew his lover, which was what Harry thought of Draco, wouldn't like it.

As much as he wanted Snape, as much as he wanted to kiss Snape, to seduce him in spite of the wager, he couldn't because of Draco. He was scared of being completely alone again and he was afraid Draco would turn his back on him if he did go behind his back. Draco would have just rationale.

And Slytherins were logical and calculating to a fault.

Harry would just call this his first loss.

No harm done in the end.

**TBC**

* * *

**(thanks for those that do review, you're awesome!)**

_this chapter's pov was unexpected, the next one is going to be Snape's._

**A/N: **Sorry about the sour grapes in the beginning, but when I get so few reviews it doesn't motivate me very much to review. Harry's character, at least the "insecure" part of Harry finally comes out as he was unwanted as a child and does feel it keenly, but Slytherin has helped him hide it well. It's the reason that Harry values Draco so much, even though he's dysfunctional enough that he doesn't know if he has ever loved or even knows what love is. And now that he has Draco, he's afraid of losing him because of something stupid, like a wager. At least, that's my reasoning behind the entire chapter. I hope it puts more insight into Harry and his cloak of "Slytherin" that has shielded him for so many years. Not much of Snape in this one or Draco at all, but Harry's bout of insecurity is just a bout. He really is Slytherin to the core and weakness is something to be made use of not to wallow in when you're Slytherin.

Released on March 5, 2010.


	15. In which the unexpected occurs

**Note: **I apologize for the lack of updates. I started my surgery rotation and hour-wise it's about the same as pediatrics, but for some reason I'm so much more tired than I was before. I thought I'd get a lot done during "spring break" but I kind of hit a road block. I had a serious case of writer's block, which usually is not as bad when the chapters are shorter, but this story is kind of getting more plotty and serious than it was in the beginning and when the muse needs to think, it tends to kind of rebel a bit at times.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully future updates will be quicker :).

* * *

**THE WAGER  
by Yih**

**15. In which the unexpected occurs**

Severus was surprised and he was never surprised. He expected every situation to happen like he thought it would, but the circumstance of this particular night had not gone as planned. He had been certain that Harry would lean into the opportunity; after all, there was a wager to win.

Except Harry had looked away, instead.

And Severus had been left with the dilemma of whether or not to press forward. He had wanted Harry to do the maneuvering, to think he was the one seducing rather than being seduced. He wanted Harry to think he controlled the situation and allow Severus the luxury of manipulating from the background.

But Harry hadn't followed through.

It was bothersome and perplexing. Severus knew he had been making significant progress; he knew that he was getting underneath Harry's skin more and more. It was exciting to know he could tease the boy so easily, that Harry was amendable to his seduction.

Well, Severus thought, staring out the window at the moonless night, he had one more session to make Harry his and he hadn't planned on taking charge of the relationship so soon, but his hand was being forced. Severus smiled a little. He preferred it this way, being the one in control, being the one on top – having Harry beneath him with his flushed skin and parted legs…

Severus licked his lips. Tomorrow would be the day of reckoning.

-

The next morning Severus woke up to the unpleasant sound of someone banging on his door at the ungodly hour of eight o'clock. It was the _weekend_. Who the hell got up this early on Saturday?

Severus rubbed his still blurry eyes and opened the door to see someone entirely unexpected. "Draco," he said with mild annoyance, "what are you doing up at this hour?"

"We need to talk," Draco stated, looking quickly to the right and to the left. "May I come in?"

Severus stepped aside to allow his godson to enter the room. It was a little strange to find that Draco was nearly his height, perhaps even as tall as him, although Severus would never admit that Draco might indeed be taller than him.

"I know everything," Draco stated flatly, turning to face Severus. "Harry's mine. I won't just let you arbitrarily hand him over to the Dark Lord."

Severus stared into Draco's unrelenting gaze. Severus had always wondered exactly how important Harry Potter was to Draco, and now he had his answer. Harry was the key to everything. Draco would defy the Dark Lord for Harry.

"And exactly how do you propose to do anything about that?" Severus inquired lightly.

"You think you can tie Harry to you by a potion," Draco murmured.

"And you think you can tie Harry to you by a spell," Severus responded in kind.

Draco moved toward Severus slowly with a natural grace that he as a Malfoy possessed, a privileged Pureblood way of moving that Severus had always yearned to acquire but had been unable to because he was neither privilged or Pureblooded. Even Harry, as confident in his power and in himself as he seemed could not pull off the effortless nonchalance that was imbued into Draco's being. Severus almost hated Draco for it and certainly disliked Lucius for it. Why again had he agreed to be Draco's godfather?

Oh, he remembered, narrowing his dark eyes, Narcissa had coerced him into it somehow. Lucius had agreed to having a mere _half-blood_ be his son's godfather because of Severus' unique relationship with the Dark Lord and because of his abilities as a Potion Master. Although Draco was his godson, Severus had never really seen Draco as a child figure. And to be honest, they were hardly close as godfather-godson.

Severus did the bare minimum required of him and the same was returned.

Indeed this was the first conversation he'd had with his godson outside of class since last Christmas.

"I don't need to tie Harry to me," Draco replied. "Harry's already mine." He smiled in a very sly manner. "Where do you think Harry is right now? Where do you think he went after he left you last night? He went to me, of course."

Severus could not stop the pulse of jealousy in his veins. He was naturally possessive, a trait he likely shared with his godson. But he was a master of controlling his emotions. He had to be, if he was to handle both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord without losing his head.

"Did you fuck him?" Severus asked. "Was he wild and wanting in bed?" He grinned maliciously. "I wonder why he would be so wanton if he was merely toiling the day brewing potions."

Severus could see the glimmer of anger that swept over Draco's face and the lines of tension in his body. Someone less astute might not have been able to pick up the minutia that Draco had unwillingly revealed, but Severus had years of experienced looking for what little there was to see. This was going to be easy, to get underneath Draco's skin and to take Harry away from him.

What did it concern him what Harry had done before? As long as he stayed true afterwards… that was what mattered.

"I've seen the way you look at Harry," Draco remarked offhandedly, recovering quickly. "He's not merely a task."

Severus tilted his head ever so slightly. "What are you implying?"

Draco took another step closer, invading Severus' personal space. "I don't share," he declared. "I've never shared."

"Get to the point, _Malfoy_," Severus snapped.

Draco smiled and Severus took in a sharp breath as Draco leaned forward and did the unexpected.

His godson, who he'd never thought as a godson, _kissed_ him.

**TBC...**

* * *

_(for some reason, I really really like this chapter)_

_I'm not sure what's on the agenda next..._

**A/N: **Please review and give my obstinate muse a nice bit of encouragement ^_^! I think in addition to the yaoi/boy love stories I'm writing on my **mugisensei **penname on fictionpress, I will also be launching into some more original fantasy m/m on my **xiao xiao **penname. Basically, I've always wanted to write a m/m vampire story and a m/m fantasy/magic story. Please put those pennames on alerts if you'd like updates on what I write. Links to both can be found on my profile. I hope if I do get these stories going, if you'll support and encourage me!

Thanks for reading and this chapter was fun to write, even if it took a while to finally get finished.

Released on March 20, 2010.


End file.
